The Difference a Dress Makes
by Mable
Summary: Seven gets stuck wearing some clothing that the twins made and Nine finds his body giving strange reactions. The two find a way to make their experiences more enjoyable. 7x9 Oneshot


**Mable: Here's a request for Lily Pie. I have done a few 7x9 fics and a single rod/cylinder, but never both at once, so I hope I did it to your liking! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Difference a Dress Makes**_

"Don't you dare laugh."

The warning was clearly weak even for Seven, but she couldn't blame herself. After all, she looked ridiculous. Seven wasn't one to feel self-conscious about how she looked. Maybe Five, perhaps even One, but not her. She wore her armor proud made of the milky bones of a deceased avian. Birds were beautiful and she felt empowered wearing their lovely remains. Sometimes she felt bare without her helmet, but she insisted that this was because she didn't feel safe without protection, not because she was embarrassed.

It didn't bother her that she didn't have the features human females carried. She was still slender, but didn't have all of the same curves. She had soft facial features, but she didn't have hair. Though, technically, Six was the only one with hair and he didn't count as being female. She had white fabric that was not shared with any other and managed to still hold herself well in combat. A few scars did riddle her back and on her leg, but they were minute to her, and were the price to pay for protecting her family from the threat of Beasts.

The twins were females like Seven was and, until this point, exhibited little signs of their gender. They just acted like little Librarians who collected and arranged their belongings together into a collection of catalogued goods. That was, until they decided that they wanted to act like little Seamstresses and wanted to make a dress. They showed the pictures of dresses to Seven and she caught on that they wanted her to be a model and to wear what they made. She was so endeared by their efforts to make her a dress that she agreed without knowing what would come.

Then they had made the dress for her to wear and she did so, having no choice.

The last thing that she wanted was Nine to come in and see the mess of lace and pink fabric. Bright pink, pale pink, whites, lace, buttons, ribbons, all sewed into a short, puffy mess. The skirt billowed out too far for Seven's liking and stopped right under her knees, trailing with the same lace. It was overbearingly feminine and while Seven didn't dislike being feminine, this was overwhelming, and she felt out of place wearing so many frills. It didn't help that, other than the skirt, the rest of the bodice was incredibly tight, and laced in the back like a corset.

She had been standing in the back of the Library staring at a mirror bit propped against the wall when Nine wandered into the scene. His greeting cut short and he stared in surprise at the female, wearing the bright dress, and Seven promptly attempted to cover her embarrassment with her threatening command that he wouldn't laugh. However, he didn't, and she looked away as heat rose to her cheeks. "What…" Nine asked slowly, "What is that?" He seemed completely baffled and she exhaled, "The twins made me a dress. Thank goodness it was only you, if Eight would have seen me I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

Seven knew that some of the others, mostly Eight, might find the scene humorous and it was the last thing that she wanted. Even Nine wasn't reacting exactly how she wanted him to. He approached closer, staring at the puffed out skirt, nearly speechless and unable to speak. "I…" He started and she exhaled sharply; even her mate thought it was a disaster. "I know; it's a disaster." Nine looked confused, "A disaster? I think it looks good." He unimpressed look showed that she thought he was clearly lying and he protested, "No, really, look at how puffy it is."

He touched the soft cloth before she asked playfully, "That's a good thing?" He laughed a little before feeling over the fabric, "It's soft. How does it feel?" She liked him being cordial, but still felt uncomfortable, "A bit tight around the chest. Four tried her hardest to cinch it in the back and I can barely breathe anymore." Nine smiled a bit, "I could help loosen it." He offered and she turned around, "Could you? I can't take it off yet or it'll upset the twins. I'm not thrilled, but I don't want them thinking I'm ungrateful." She vented to her mate.

He untied the pink laces and undid them enough so that he could redo it once again. Nine was glad to help, but there was something he wasn't saying to her. When he had saw her in the dress he was completely taken aback before he suddenly felt a warmth move downwards. He didn't want her to know exactly how much he liked the dress and decided it would be best if he didn't let her see his steadily growing problem. The second he was done tightening he thought through exactly where he wanted to go with this.

Then he decided to be a bit more open with his feelings and as Seven looked back into the mirror, Nine embraced her from behind, causing her to jump in surprise. "Nine?" He answered by becoming even bolder and laying a soft kiss upon her neck, "You look beautiful." He murmured against her pale fabric and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what Nine was beginning to grow needy for. "Nine, we can't, the twins." She reminded softly, not exactly saying 'no' at the same time. Nine noticed this and absolutely loved this.

They had been mates for a while now and had actually been mating for a while now. Not many times, only twice, but both times were spectacular, considering the fact that it was quite a few months ago. As restrained as Seven seemed to be, she liked it just as much as Nine did, and he spoke up, "They probably won't be back for a little while." Seven was already bought, but tried to stay rational, "Alright, quickly, but let me take this off." She started to reach back for the strings when Nine's hands stopped her, "Maybe we could… Leave it on?" He suggested, "See, I could just lift the skirt…"

His hand slipped up the skirt playfully, over her hip. While she technically wasn't bare underneath, she certainly felt like she was, and playfully swatted at his hand out of reflex. She leaned back against him and turned his head until their mouths met, letting their lips sink into a warm mess of fabric, and both feeling absolutely amazing about the entire situation. He ran his hands over Seven's hips languidly, in gentle, petting motions, until the point that where Nine leaned down to take Seven into his arms.

He whisked her off her feet into her arms and she let a soft gasp of surprise at the action. Pleasant surprise, though, and she felt warmth grow in her lower abdomen as he carried her to a nearby book, resting her on the cover. She bent her legs to stay steady and he gently opened them, lifting the pink fabric. He disappeared under the skirts and Seven felt her face go warm as she realized that he was clearly going to be able to see her cylinder. Though she wasn't exactly sure where he was going with being under the dress.

A pair of burlap lips touched her lower tummy and she felt herself squirm at the light pleasure, murmuring at such as Nine began to kiss down to her thighs. He stroked over them with his hands and gave soft sucks to the pale fabric. Seven suspected what he could be planning to do and trembled, hoping her idea was correct, feeling her legs tremble without her being able to control it. Then he finally did that she was subconsciously hoping for when his mouth pressed against her cylinder in a kiss.

It didn't pull away and Seven squirmed, gasping as Nine massaged her cylinder like he had to her mouth, then nearly squealed when his tongue dipped into depths. "_Nine!_" She squeaked out as he tasted her a bit longer, gently using his mouth to taste the bit of lubrication liquid that had begun to fill her entrance the second it had revealed itself. Seven was more than willing to just have them go straight to making love, but she was now starting to be a bit reluctant to ever accept that again, now that she felt what Nine could do.

Her hands went to his head and she panted as she began to feel her body swell with warmed, "Oh, _Creator Nine_!" She hissed before realizing she was about to hit the end and grabbed his head, pulling it up through the annoying puff of the skirt. "What's wrong?" Nine immediately asked, "Did I hurt you?" She pulled him up, trying to get past the skirt, "Nine- I need you…. I can't wait any longer." She pleaded and he seemed to be a little taken aback. She had never been this desperate before; he wondered if using his mouth on her had really drove her that to the brink.

He moved above her and their lips met in a frenzied fashion as he pulled her skirt up to her waist. She swore at their trouble getting around the cloth, "We should have just taken the thing off." She practically whined in a desperate fashion and this actually made Nine smile, "It still looks good on you." She was about to protest when she saw him unzip himself and knew what was coming. She wrapped her legs around Nine's hips the second she saw his own part revealed to the cool air outside of his burlap.

He held her steady and let her take control immediately, watching as she pushed herself onto his rod, and he immediately hissed as he felt himself swallowed by her heat. She cinched tight around him and held his shoulders, gasping herself. She had started the action, but Nine now joined along, sheathing himself in as deep as possible. It was growing impossibly hot in the Library, but they both had a feeling that it was possibly just them that was growing hotter with ever touch between them.

Their mouths met in a desperate kiss as Nine pulled back and slid out almost all of the way before grasping her hips, fingers clutching her soft, pale hips, and then pushed back in at a steady pace. Her fingers gripped Nine's shoulders tighter than his gripped her and she tilted her head back against the book. No longer able to reach her mouth Nine went to her neck and kissed against it as he focused on pleasing her. He sped up a bit, increasing the speed and increasing the pressure.

A sharper thrust and Seven squealed in a very feminine way that awoke things in Nine that drove him wild. It was the same thing that made him feel so aroused when he saw her in the dress. Just a moment of seeing her acting overly feminine, not feeling like she had to be the Warrior, was incredibly erotic. He found himself moving faster as he stroked her insides with his own rod. She murmured before speaking out, "Nine, please, go faster. Go harder. I won't break."

He was clearly trying to suppress himself from going as hard as his body wanted to, but hearing Seven's pleas he decided to give in, and pressed himself farther. Every harder thrust inside her depths left her releasing gasping cries. She pushed back against him, slender legs pulling him in repeatedly, warmth bubbling hotter than the lubricating liquids that were continuing to slicken her entrance. It was incredible and she felt the warmth begin to spread as a firm, warm swell of pleasure began to build.

She as almost there even though she wasn't sure if Nine was yet. She pulled herself up to kiss her mate as she started to slowly reach the end. He knew it and lifted her upright so that he could actually drop her down onto his rod, penetrating her even deeper, and she was thrown completely over the edge. She gasped and let out another rather loud cry before falling into a fit of mere trembles, forcing herself to breathe through waves of pleasure, her body reacting to each one with losing control.

She clenched tightly around him to the point that Nine found it difficult to move, but the tightening was forcing pleasure to run through his rod, forcing it to feel exactly how pleasured she was. Nine nearly collapsed against the book beneath Seven, unable to hold her any longer, now only able to clutch her as he hit the end as well with a few half movements that could barely be considered thrusts. Filling her with his own fluids and listening to her sharply inhale as it occurred, shivering a bit.

Then they just laid there upon the book, panting, up until Nine pulled out and laid beside her, holding her. She quickly pushed the dress down, "What do you think the chances are that the twins heard us at some point and may walk up soon?" It was a small, tired joke, but Nine responded with a smile before zipping himself up. The enwrapped the pink clad Stitchpunk in his arms once again. "You know." Nine spoke up, "You should wear dresses more often. Especially this one." He offered and she giggled a bit. "We'll see."

Nine had a feeling that it was actually a yes.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I know it was rushed. I actually was doing two versions of a 7x9 fic of this nature, so expect the other one to randomly pop up in the near future. I'm hoping if I keep working at it that I'll be able to write even the couples I'm not used to doing a bit better. I'm still taking requests of any coupling. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
